The Diary Of Me
by Snoweylily
Summary: 1st January 2013 So... Uh... Yea... This is my diary... The diary of J. Daniel Atlas... No idea why I've started this... Thought it might help... Maybe it will... Maybe it wont... I dont know... All I know is I've got issues... Issues about my past... So I randomly got up today and decided to get a diary... And I've finally started it... And that's the first step to recovery...
1. Chapter 1

MY 13TH FANFICTION!

WOOHOO!

*Ahem* Back to the point Rachel

...Oh. Ok. Right. Yea. Sorry bout that...

So, this is my 13th Fanfic (UNLUCKY 13) 

But my 1st written about NYSM

Im a COMPLETE addict when it comes to this movie,

And I Love doing cards tricks and everything too

... WHY THE HELL DIDNT I WRITE THIS SOONER?

**Well, this is set 100% in Danny's Point Of View (POV)**

**And each chapter will start with a Diary Entry, **

**Hence the name 'The Diary Of Me'. **

**(Of course, that's also a Taylor Swift song... I name all my fanfics from either her songs, or songs from the Script)**

**And end with a normal part of them doing whatever the Four Horsemen do...**

Its basically about J. Daniel Atlas *Inner fan-girl kisses an imaginary picture of him*

And... well... to put this short and sweet *Like Danny, Oh My Gawd!*

I shall simply say...

*Clears throat*

**"That its not just Jack that has a bad past".**

Enjoy :)

Rachel

**PS. The Diary Entries are in **_Underlined Italics_**, And the normal parts are in **Normal Writing

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_1st January 2013_

_So... Uh... Yea... This is my diary... The diary of J. Daniel Atlas... No idea why I've started this... Thought it might help... Maybe it will... Maybe it wont... I don't know... All I know is I've got issues... Issues about my past... So I randomly got up today and decided to get a diary... And I've finally started it... And that's the first step to recovery..._

_Well as Iv said before, my name is J. Daniel Atlas... Or Danny... Or just Atlas... Yea I got loads of names... You didn't really have to know about that though... Sorry... So... Moving on... I'm 23 years old. My birthday is the 14th December 1990 and I was born in... Actually... You don't need to know that right now either... Let's just say I'm... I don't know... American. Yea. Let's just pretend I'm American. Ok, so, let me start again..._

_Dear diary,_

_My name is J. Daniel Atlas. I'm 23 years old. I was born on the 14th December, 1990. And I'm an American. I'm part of a group called the Four Horsemen, of course theirs a fifth guy now. Dylan Rhodes. He's alright too I guess. He's the guy who got us together. If it weren't for him..._

_There we are. The end. Nice and easy. Glad that parts over. I don't even know WHY people decide to put their names and stuff in their diary. I mean, it's not as if the book can read, and the whole point of it is to keep it a secret... So... What's the purpose in explaining yourself? I don't know... Maybe it's just me..._

_Ok, so I'm kind of going off track here. Sorry bout that. But I'm not... I just... I don't do touchy-feeling stuff. All that shits fucked up... Sorry. I shouldn't swear... But as I was saying, I'm not good with feelings. I can't handle my own, and I have no idea what to do with it comes to others. That's why it never worked out with Henley, because I always ran away from my emotions... Man if she's reading this now I'm going to fucking kill her... Sorry. Swearing is a no-go. I don't really see the point in swearing either. I mean what's it purpose? What does it do? Relieve stress? Get rid of anger? What? Then again, I can't really talk can I? I swear myself. Not that often of course, just... Sometimes. _

_And once again the great Daniel Atlas has gone off track. I apologise for that. But it's hard to keep my attention on something boring for very long... Not that your boring of course. I mean, come on like, your awesome. Letting me write on these pages and being all journal like and stuff and let-_

* * *

I stared at the pencil as the nib cracked, creating a small smudge on page. Sighing, I reached over for a topper, before sharpening the lead and beginning to write once again.

* * *

_Now. Where was I? Oh yea, I was apologising for calling you boring. I probably apologise too much. How many times have I said sorry so far? Let's see... Six times. Iv apologised six times in the past three of four paragraphs... I bet your checking it now... Haha, I'm right aren't I? You just checked how many times I said sorry in the past few lines. Seriously though, you gotta get a life... And that's coming from the guy writing a diary..._

_Well... I got to go now... Even though I haven't really explained much... Bye..._

_Was I me at to say that?_

_I don't know..._

_So... See you I guess..._

_J. Daniel Atlas._

* * *

I had just hidden the journal when there was a knock on the door. Quickly tidying up my desk, I put on my usual smirk and stood up, "Yea?".

The door opened and Henley stepped in, smiling slightly, "The lads are going out to lunch. Rhodes is... Doing whatever Rhodes does... So, you wanna come?".

"Sure" I replied simply, following her out and closing the door after me. It wasn't much use locking anything with a random Jack Wilder running around the place, so we didn't bother keeping keys around the place. As he said himself, MANY, MANY TIMES, 'Nothings ever locked'. Which, technically for him, is quite true. Seriously. That 17 year old could break into anything. ANYTHING. It was slightly scary. But we all had our own traits...

* * *

Jack was the guy who picked locks and caused distractions.

Merritt was the one who hypnotised people and read their minds.

Henley was one who escaped everything and found her way out of trouble.

And I caused illusions and used cards for tricks, for magic, and to fight.

* * *

The Sleight.

The Mentalist.

The Escape Artist.

And the Illusionist.

* * *

WE are The Four Horsemen.

WE are the guys doing the magic.

And WE are the ones who are going to pay the price.

* * *

**First chapter very short I know, **

**And I haven't even fully figured this out,**

**But don't worry, dry those tears,**

**And the second chapter will soon be about**

HEY!

THAT RYMHED!

AWESOME!

**See ye later guys,**

**Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_4th January 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a very... Eventful... Day. _

_To say the least._

_And that was putting it mildly. _

_I... Ah... Got a call... Yea... A phone call... From... From... From someone I used to know..._

_Someone I thought was long gone... Either dead... Or in prison..._

_But no... He's still alive... Bastard._

_And he said he's... He's... He's out for revenge... Revenge on the single person who ruined his life... Me. _

_And... You want to know what the worst part is?_

_He's my brother. _

* * *

I looked around at each of the other three horsemen in turn. Jack was trying to put as many fries and he could in his mouth at one time. Merritt was trying to make him laugh so he would spit them all out. And Henley was staring at the two of them, unsure wether to laugh, or to scold them. The latter one.

"Honestly guys, act your act" she snapped and Merritt turned back to her, "Hey, come on, I'm just 24 years old. Wilders only 17. Let us have our fun".

"Mr. McKinney stop acting so damn immature and giving Jack bad ideas" Henley said sighing and he looked up at her surprised, "Mr. McKinney? Really? That's what your calling me now? Cause I'm sensing some... Reluctance... To treat me like a gentleman when clearly, I am not".

She sighed again, "Just... Stop acting like a kid. Seriously, you're the best mentalist this world has. Act like him".

"As much as I do appreciate that rather... Flattering... Compliment, I'm sure I can still do it. The whole acting-like-a-teenager rules work until your 25 am I right? That means I still got a couple more months. Besides, it's expected of Wilder. He still IS a teenager... And last time I checked, your only 21 are you not? You could still act like a kid and get away with it".

"Yes. I am 21. But I don't go around using that privilege do I? No. I don't. Because it's immature and childish. Besides, Danny's only a year and a half older, and you don't act like that, do you Danny? ... Danny!" She snapped and I looked up startled, "What was that?".

She frowned, "Your 23 and don't act like a kid, am I right?".

I thought for a minute, "Well... That depends on your definition of 'Kid'".

* * *

Merritt burst out laughing, as did Jack, who had finally swallowed his chips.

Henley just have me that motherly-disapproving look, "Honestly, it's like working with children".

"Damn girl, you really upset over this?" Jack asked and she smirked, "Upset? Over this? Now I wonder how that might have happened".

"And it all started with me being immature" Merritt muttered, sighing over-dramatically in a very I-am-the-awesome-Merritt-McKinney-kind-of-way, before looking up at me, "What about you Danny? Your being unusually quite today".

I remained silent and he grinned, leaning across the table and staring at me very intently. It took me a minute to realise why.

"Oh no you don't. No way. Not a chance" I said, quickly ducking my head away from him.

He stared at me innocently, "What?".

"I know what you're doing. You're a mentalist. This is what you do. Read people. Well, your not reading me" I shot back and he sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair, "Start talking Atlas".

* * *

This time I looked up, completely confused, "What are you on about?".

He sighed once again, "Danny, you said it yourself. I read people. I kind of do it unintentionally. And right now, I'm reading you".

"Flattered I'm sure" I muttered but he ignored me and continued with his grand speech, "And according to my readings, you've got something on your mind. Something big. Something you don't want to tell us. Something... That's slightly difficult for you to admit... So, what is it?".

"What? Your readings can't tell you? Or is it that you already know and just want me to say it?" I asked sarcastically.

He frowned, "I don't know what it is as much as the next person. But I know you're put on edge by it. Normally, that is not a good thing. And it generally means that you're... How do I put it... Unsure. That's the word. You're very unsure of what has happened".

* * *

Both Henley and Jack had stopped talking by now, and were staring at me with a mixture of worry, and slight confusion.

I glanced down at the table, "I don't know what you're talking about".

Merritt leaned forward again, "Danny I want you to look at me. You don't have to say anything. Just look".

I remained silent and perfectly still.

"J. Daniel Atlas if you don't tell me what's going on this INSTANCE, I swear to god I'll-" Henley started but Jack cut her off with a glare, before turning to me, "Come on man, it can't be that bad. Whatever happened, we'll get through it".

"Even if I said I killed someone?" I asked, glancing up and he grinned, "As in literally kill them? No problemo dude, I'll help you bury the body".

I smiled slightly but remained silent.

"... You didn't actually kill someone though did you?" Henley asked but before I could answer, Merritt shook his head, "No. He didn't kill someone. Otherwise he'd be after showing up by now. Killing doesn't trigger it... Maybe death? Stabbing? Gun?".

* * *

I remained silent.

* * *

Merritt grinned again, "Ok. Good news, he didn't kill anyone. Bad news, I still don't know what's up... Ok, let's try this from the beginning... Health. Money. Friends. House. Job. Family".

I flinched and he paused, "... Family? Ok... Mother. Father. Son. Daughter. Granmother. Grandfather. Brother. Sis-".

I flinched slightly and he stopped, staring at me with a mixture of a disbelief and worry, before slowly continuing, "Money. House. Job. Car. Injured. Fire. Drowning. Stabbing. Shot. Danger. Threatening... Threatening? ... This has taken a whole stranger sense of weird... Right, threatening, let's see... Blackmail. Injury. Robbery. Harm. Murder. Co-".

* * *

I couldn't help it.

* * *

Even the word freaked me out.

* * *

So I flinched.

* * *

Again.

* * *

And he saw it.

* * *

"On who?" Merritt asked quietly, "Family? Friends? ... You?".

I flinched again and he stared at me, completely shocked, "You got to be kidding me".

* * *

The others stared at us confused for a good three minutes, before Jack spoke up, "Dudes... What's going on here?".

"... Danny has a brother" Merritt finally said, "He has a... Younger? Older? Older... He has an older brother".

"And?" Jack asked, seeming to realise there was more to the story than this.

"And... And his brother... Threatened... His brother threatened him" the Mentalist continued slowly and Jack frowned, "Threatened him? With what?".

"With..." Merritt stopped.

* * *

He couldn't say it.

He wouldn't say it.

So I finished it for him.

* * *

"He threatened to kill me".

* * *

Jack stared at me, "... Damn this shits escalated faster than the escalator".


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"What do you mean kill you?".

"As in literally?".

"Or just a joke?".

"I didn't even know you had a brother".

"Why don't you talk about your family?".

"ENOUGH" I shouted and they all abruptly silenced. I never rose my voice. I never yelled. And I certainly never talked about HIM.

* * *

I took a deep breath before looking back up at them, "Right. Yes, I have a brother. Yes he was being serious. And no, I'm not going to tell you why".

* * *

They all stared at me, before Jack suddenly spoke.

"Damn dude, what dya do to piss him off?".

I smiled slightly as Henley shot him a glare, but answered all the same.

"I... Well... It's a long story".

"Well, we got all day man" he replied, "So come on dude, start spilling the beans or something. Cause this shits fucked up man".

"... We had a fight" I finally replied and Merritt stared intently at me, "I'm guessing... Physical fight... Bout 9? No... 11. Yea. 11. You had an actual physical fight with him 11 years ago".

I nodded, smirking, "Man you really got stop doing that. It's creepy".

He grinned, "I'm good at creepy... What did ye fight over?".

I glanced down at the deck of cards in my hands, "... Magic".

Merritt frowned, "Magic? How can ye have a fight over magic?".

"He's an ex-magician... Then he changed over to the dark side" I replied quietly, "He decided to expose magic instead of do magic... We got in a big fight, he threw some punches, I woke up in hospital, and he swore he'd finish the job... He was arrested for attempted murder".

* * *

They all stared at me, frozen in fear and shock.

* * *

It was Jack who finally spoke, "Dude... Your brother tried to... To... To MURDER you?".

"... And almost succeeded" I finished, daring to glance up at them, my hair shading my eyes from view.

They didn't look too happy.

"So this is him... This is him coming to finish the job? As in he just got out of prison for doing that to do?" Henley asked, her voice soft, but I shook my head, "He got out bout 5 or 6 years ago... But got arrested again for stabbing a guy when he was drunk".

"Loves the drink does he?" She asked and I laughed slightly, "You could say that... Not that it'd change his mind on anything...".

"How... What... Why didn't you say something?" Henley asked a few minutes later and I glanced back up at her, "... It wouldn't change anything".

"DUDE OF COURSE IT WOULD!" Jack yelled, "YOU COULD HAVE GONE TO THE POLICE!".

We all gave him a look and he frowned, "Right... Police aren't that good idea are they? Not after last time... But you've kept this to yourself for 11 YEARS?".

I nodded slowly, "More or less".

* * *

They all stared at me.

* * *

And I paled slightly when the full force of what I said hit me.

My brother was coming to try and murder me.

For the second time.

And he wouldn't stop until I was dead and 6 feet under.

I abruptly stood up, heading towards the stairs.

* * *

"Danny" Henley called after me, her voice pleading.

I paused, "... I'll be in my room".

They didn't try and stop me.

And I silently shut the door behind me.

* * *

_4th January 2013  
_

_So... Two entries in one day... I'm getting pretty desperate huh?_

_I told the others... You know... About HIM._

_I refuse to call him my brother._

_And I defiantly refuse to say his name._

_He's nothing to me._

_He was, once upon a time..._

_But then he stabbed me when I was only a two weeks from my 14th birthday._

_Of course, he was 16 at the time._

_Not that it makes it any better._

_Their reactions were... Different._

_To say the least._

_Different than I thought they'd be._

_I expected them to get angry at me._

_To be furious._

_And then, they'd just leave me._

_Run away screaming or something._

_And it'd be all my fault._

_Just like everything else is._

_So... I have to go now, I guess._

_Might disappear for a few hours..._

_I don't know..._

_But in the meen time..._

_J. Daniel Atlas_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_7 January 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_So... I... No... There's... Maybe... Nothing._

_I've got nothing._

_Absolutely nothing._

_It's been 3 days since I told the others about HIM..._

_And..._

_Well..._

_Nothing much has happened..._

_I refuse to talk about him to anyone... I really just refused to talk about family full stop._

_I should never have opened my mouth._

_I should never have told them._

_And I should never have inquired about my brother._

_Never._

* * *

I looked up sharply as there was a bang on the door, quickly hiding my notebook before abruptly standing up as Jack burst in.

He was grinning madly, and flashed me his trademark smirk, before slamming the door behind him and quickly locking it.

A split second later, there was a repeated banging from the other side.

* * *

"YOU CANT HIDE IN THEIR FOREVER WILDER".

* * *

I turned back to Jack surprised as Merritt shouted at him from the hall.

Jack just continued to grin.

The Mentalist swore loudly, "FOR FUCKS SAKE JACK. GET THE HELL BACK OUT HERE".

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS MAN" Jack shouted back.

"DANNY CANT HIDE YOU FOREVER WILDER. AND THE DAY THAT HE KICKS YOU OUT, WILL BE THE DAY I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU" Merritt yelled, and I heard one more loud bang on the door, before light footsteps could be heard going down the hall, and back downstairs.

I turned back to Jack, "... What did you do?".

* * *

He laughed, "Aw, man, what DIDNT I do?".

I stared at him blankly and he sighed, "I declared war on Merritt. A prank war. Jokes. And, unforcently for him, he decided to accept. So as of the past 7 hours, 32 minutes, and 19 seconds, I've been annoying him every chance I get. The reason he's trying to catch me, is because I may have put superglue on the brim of his hat, which is now stuck to his head, before I possibly might have painted his entire room pink and stuck posters of Nicholas Cage to all his possessions".

I smiled slightly, "He's gonna kill you, you know".

The 17-year-old shrugged, "I know. But hey, at least I won't get old and wrinkly".

He grinned again, before suddenly frowning as he looked around, "... Damn, your rooms tidy".

I remained silent and he slowly straightened up, wandering around in a circle as he took in everything, "Seriously dude, this stuffs perfected...".

"... I like to keep things neat" I replied slowly and he scoffed, "No kidding".

* * *

Grinning yet again, he spun back around to face me, "Right. Ok. I'm gonna be here for a while. And I'm not gonna let you throw me out either. Cause I really don't wanna die right now man. So... You got anything to do?".

I shrugged, "Not really".

He nodded slowly before suddenly perking up again, "Hey, dude, guess what?".

I shrugged again.

"I know what we can do" he said happily and I sighed, "And that would be?".

He grinned, "We could always talk".

I stared at him, "Talk? Seriously? That's your big idea? Ok... What do you want to talk about?".

He grinned, "Anything and everything I guess. It's not like you have some... I don't know... Some sort of pyhscopathic brother out to get you that we could talk about or anything".

I frowned, "... No".

His grin dropped, "What?".

"No" I repeated, "Jack, I'm not talking about him".

* * *

He scowled at me, "Spoilsport... I don't even know his name man! At least give me that!".

"... Its James" I replied quietly and he grinned again, "Now we're getting places. Why's he called James?".

I sighed, collapsing back down on my bed and leaning up against the wall, staring at my hands, "He's called James because that's what our father was called. The 'J' in my name also stands for James. So everyone just called me by my baptist name. Daniel. He was James, and I was Daniel. Happy?".

"Not at all" Jack replied seriously, walking over and falling down next to me, "I want to know more. Like, for instance, where are your parents now?".

I glanced up at him.

He was staring back at me with pure curiosity in his eyes.

"... They're dead" I replied simply and he immediately looked guilty, "Jeasus man... I didn't mean to... Like...".

"Jack" I snapped quietly, "It's alright... They've been gone for a long, long time".

He stared at me, "... You were an orphan, weren't you?".

I nodded slowly, turning back to looking down at my hands, "My parents weren't the... Most loving... Of people. They ignored us. Never even said hello or goodbye... And then they died when I was 7. And at the time, we weren't the richest either... So, when they passed away, James and I inherited nothing. We had no other relatives to turn to. The house was sold. Pictures and memories were taken away. And we were literally left with nothing".

I paused slightly before continuing.

"James was 10 at the time, but he was a smart kid. And he knew what the chances were for us being adopted together... So instead of waiting for the foster family to arrive, he packed the little clothes we had, and ran. He refused to have to have us separated, refused to leave my side. So we took to the streets, living on the side of the road in a cardboard box...".

"And got food from rubbish bins behind restaurants" Jack muttered and I looked up at him surprised. He smiled slightly, "You're not the only one who knows how that feels man... My parents died in a house fire when I was three. By the time I turned 9, I had been through exactly 43 foster parents. So I ran. Started from the bottom-".

"-And worked your way to the top" I finished and he laughed slightly, "Yea. Worked my way to the top... Guess we're more alike than we know".

He grinned, throwing his arm over my shoulder and ignoring how I flinched, "You what I think man? I think you weren't hugged enough as a kid".

I couldn't hold back my smirk, "And I'm guessing that's the solution to all of life's problems?".

* * *

And suddenly, he frowned, turning to face me fully, "... Have you ever been hugged?".

I remained silent and he stared at me, "... You haven't, have you?".

I shrugged, "Just a stupid hug. They don't mean that much".

He actually glared at me, "J. Daniel Atlas. Yes, or no, have you ever been hugged?".

I paused for a minute, "... No".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sooo..." Jack said suddenly and I glanced over at him.

We had been sitting in silence for the past God knows how long.

He grinned, "I'm hungry".

I remained silent and he frowned, turning to face me, "You don't say much do you? Not anymore".

"I'm thinking" I replied quietly.

He sighed, standing up, "Yea. Well. I'm starving. Like... Really starving. I'll die if I don't eat soon man...".

"Then go get something to eat" I replied and he spun back around to face me, "I CANT! Dude if I go out there... I'm a dead man. Seriously. Merritt can be REALLY scare man. Really. Frickin. Scary".

I sighed, "Well I've got no food in here. So unless you change your mind about Merritt killing you, you'll die of starvation. Take your pick".

He frowned, "You know... You don't really eat much either".

"I'm used to it" I replied shrugging.

"From when you were on the streets" he finished quietly, "I know... But seriously man, I would have thought you'd be like me with food by now".

I smirked, "You mean I'd eat everything I could possibly find in the entire house?".

"Hey, I like food" he defended, grinning at me, "And yes. I do everything around me. Starting with Merritt's secret cookie jar stash".

I shook my head at him, "If you want to get back on his good side, DO NOT touch his cookies. Seriously, he's addicted to that stuff".

Jack shrugged, "Whatever. If he's going to kill me either way, I might as well enjoy his food first".

"I'll make sure I get flowers for your grave" I replied and he grinned, heading to the door, "I'm going in".

* * *

He slowly opened the door, peeking out around the corner before glancing back at me, "... Promise you'll get those flowers?".

I grinned, "Promise".

He nodded once, before slowly closing the door after him, disappearing from sight.

Time to order the coffin.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, I got bored.

Really bored.

So, I decided to get up.

Glancing around my room, I headed towards the door, closing it behind me before silently walking back downstairs.

"-Said everything".

I paused.

That was Jack.

"He told you everything?".

And that was... Merritt.

Why... Why was Jack talking to him if they were meant to be at war?

Unless... Of course... They weren't actually at war...

* * *

Slowly, I crept forward, pausing outside the kitchen door.

"Everything" Jack replied, "He fell for it".

"Seriously? Wow he's out of it... So come on, what did he say?" Merritt asked.

"Just talked about his brother. His family abandoned them when he was young. Talked about living on the streets. Things like that".

That was... Jack... He was... Talking about me.

He was talking about ME.

"What else did he say?".

That was Henley.

"Look guys, I don't really think it's right that I tell you. I mean... The dude was even reluctant to tell ME. You should ask him yourself".

"Will he tell us?".

"I don't know man... But it's worth a shot ain't it?".

* * *

I slowly backed away from the door.

Id heard enough.

The prank war was a lie. Jack had never done all that to Merritt. It was all a set up. A set up for Jack to get answers out of me. To find out about my past so he could tell the others.

* * *

I was at the apartment door before I realised it.

"Danny?".

I jumped slightly at the voice, turning around to face Henley standing at the kitchen door.

I could see the other two behind her, trying to act normal.

I glanced back to her, forcing a smile, "Yea?".

She frowned, "Are you... Ok?".

Minus the fact they had just betrayed me, yea, sure, I was just perfect.

But I couldn't say that could I?

No. I couldn't.

"Yea, sure, just..." I trailed off, glancing back to the front door, "I'm just... Going of for a while".

"... It's 9:30pm" she replied and I shrugged, "All the more reason to go out. The streets will be deserted".

She slowly nodded, "... Just get back before it's too late yea?".

I grinned, "I'll be back before 11".

Then I left.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was aimlessly wandering the streets, flipping through my deck of cards. It helped calm me. The paper was familiar to me. And so, as I was so occupied in trying to keep myself sane, I didn't notice the two men sneaking up on me until it was too late.

I was shoved forward roughly, the cards ripped out of my hand.

The man sneered, "Look at this Acrevi, this guy thinks he some sort of magic man".

The second man, Acrevi, I presumed, laughed, "No such thing as magic Carlos".

Carlos turned back to me, "Well? Is there such thing as magic?".

I ignored him, "Give me. The cards".

He laughed, "Oooh, looks like someone's getting snarky".

I took a step forward, my voice low and threatening, "I won't ask again. Give me. The cards".

Carlos smirked, tossing the cards to Acrvi, "Tell me, blue eyes, are you a magic man?".

I stared at him, before glancing up at the street lights evenly spaced along the road, "I'm warning you. I won't ask for them again".

Carlos laughed once more, "What you gonna do? Turn us in mushrooms?".

I smirked, snapping my fingers and all the lights down the street went out.

* * *

I could hear both men stumble back, "What is this?".

I snapped my hand again, and the light above me came on, illuminating my smirk, "This, gentlemen, is what happens when you touch my cards".

Acrevi stared down at the deck in hands, terrified, before tossing them back to me. I caught them all in one hand.

Carlos stared at me, before suddenly pulling out a gun and pointing it at me, his hand shaky, "What are you?".

I smirked, "I'm a magician... A real, magician. And yes, to answer your previous question, magic IS real. And it certainly doesn't like you at all".

Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

I staggered back against the wall as a piercing pain shot through my right arm. He had shot me. The bastard had actually shot me.

Safely putting away my cards, I clasped my hand over my bleeding shoulder, turning back to him, "Now you've done it",

He dropped the gun, seemingly shocked at what he'd done, before slowly stumbling back, crashing into Acrevi. They both turned to each other, before sharply turning around as a siren became audible.

Acrevi snapped his head back to me, "What did you do?",

I shrugged with one shoulder, "Oh, not much really... Just maybe angered you enough so you'd fire the gun. The noise was hardly inaudible. I'm guessing a nearby neighbour called the cops".

Acrevi turned back to Carlos, his eyes wide, "I can't go back in man. I'm on probation".

"Then maybe you should have thought twice before shooting me" I growled as two police cars pulled around the corner.

The cars had barely stopped before four cops piled out, guns raised at us, "Don't move!".

I smirked, slowly raising both hands, "Perfect timing officers, perfect timing".

* * *

Over 11 hours later I was in an interrogation room, consciously aware of the policemen staring at me through the one-way mirror.

They didn't know what to make of me.

I had gone willingly with them to the station, unlike Acrevi and Carlos who fought the whole way there, then I had politely refused my one phone call, and had kindly dismissed all medical attention before calmly following them to a cell, where I had spent at least 10 hours in before being led into an interview room, where I was currently flipping through my beloved deck of cards.

They didn't have a clue what to think.

* * *

A while later, the door opened, and an officer walked in, a file in one hand, and a coffee cup in the other.

He calmly sat down across from me, flipping open the first page of the file, "Well, well, well... If it isn't Daniel J. Atlas himself".

I remained silent.

He grinned, "What? No comeback? Only I've heard you're the sort of man with quiet a lot of words".

I glanced up at him, "I'm also the sort of man who refuses to waste them on worthless people".

He glared at me, "Watch your mouth kid".

I went back to my card tricks.

"So, let's see, you've never been charged. Got arrested once under false pretences... And have just been taken into custody because you were involved in a gun fight. Am I right?".

"Partly" I replied, "I wasn't involved in the gun fight. They shot me. I didn't fight back".

"Why not?" He asked and I smiled slightly, "I scared them".

He frowned, "You SCARED them? How did you scare them?".

I smirked, glancing up at the light above us, muttering a few words, before suddenly, the light went out.

I could feel the policeman stiffen up, "... Ah. I see".

* * *

I remained quiet, instead, silently reached across the table and pick pocketed his keys.

Quickly undoing my handcuffs, I put back his keys, before standing up at heading towards the door.

"Any chance of turning back on the lights?" He asked suddenly and I smirked, snapping my fingers.

The lights immediately flickered back on.

He blinked a few times, before suddenly freezing when he saw me leaning against the door.

* * *

He glanced from me, to the handcuffs on the table, then back to me again, "... How-?".

"Magic, officer, magic" I replied, before suddenly shoving open the door and leaving him there.

He didn't try to stop me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I silently opened the door to the apartment, closing it behind me and letting out a shaky breath.

My shoulder was killing me.

And I was so not looking forward to the next unavoidable conversation I was going to have.

I slowly walked towards the stairs, only to be roughly pulled into the sitting room a split second later.

Thank god I managed not to cry out.

I was spun around to face a very angry Henley, and a perfectly calm Merritt staring back at me. Jack was passed out on the couch behind them.

I smiled slightly, "Don't suppose you'll let this go and accept my very friendly good morning, would you?".

* * *

"Where. Were. You?" Henley demanded for the millionth time, sitting down once again in front of me.

Once they had gotten over the shock I was still alive, both her and Merritt had dragged me into the kitchen, shoving me into a chair, and the second interrogation of the day began.

She sighed, "Look Danny. We were worried. You said you'd be home by 11pm, it is now past 11am. What the hell happened?".

"... I got arrested" I mumbled and she frowned, "... What?".

I glanced up at her, "I got arrested. By the police. Spent the night in a jail cell".

"You spent the night in prison?" Merritt asked amazed and I nodded, "Yea. And they had no beds. So can I pleaseeee go to sleep now?".

Henley slowly nodded, "... But this discussion isn't over".

I immediately stood up, heading back towards the stairs, "I didn't think it was".

* * *

Closing the door to my room firmly behind me, I slowly sank down to the floor, taking a few deep breaths. Man I suddenly felt sick.

Glancing down at my shoulder, I winced as I shrugged off my jacket, revealing my once-white shirt now blood stained with dark red swirls running down the sleeve.

Ignoring the need to severely throw up until I died, I pulled myself to my feet, and stumbled over to my dresser, rooting around until I managed to find old cloths and a needle and thread.

Now was the fun part.

* * *

Half an hour later, I had finally managed to do the stitches across my rather painful bullet wound.

* * *

That's when the problems started.

* * *

"DANNY!" Jack yelled, bursting through the door, "YOURE BACK".

I froze, slowly turning to him as he took in his surroundings.

Mainly which focused on a shirtless me, with a blood stained rag in one hand, and a silver bullet in the other.

He frowned, "Is that... Is that blood?".

"Jack, listen" I muttered but he ignored me, stepping forward closer to me, "And please don't tell me that's a bullet".

"Jack" I repeated.

"Did you... You got... You got shot didn't you?" He asked, suddenly going very pale, "You... You got shot".

"JACK" I snapped, "Listen to me".

He shook his head, taking a step back, "No... No, you got SHOT Danny... Jeasus Christ... I must tell the others...".

"No" I growled, "You are NOT going to tell ANYONE".

He glanced up at me, then back down at my shoulder, "... I have to tell them".

He was after running out of the room before I realised what had happened.

* * *

Quickly throwing on a shirt, I ran after him, taking the steps two at a time, "Don't you even THINK about it Wilder".

He glanced back at me, before continuing to race into the kitchen where the other two were.

"Don't. You. Dare" I hissed, glaring and him.

He ignored me, and instead turned to two startled magicians, "Danny got shot".

"I'm going to fucking murder you" I muttered, heading back towards the door, "See you all next year".

"Danny" Henley warned and I sighed, turning back around to face her, "Yea?".

She turned back to an out-of-breath Jack, "What did you say?".

"He got shot" He panted, "Danny got shot".

Both Henley and Merritt froze, slowly turning to face me.

"... What?" Merritt asked quietly and I sighed again, "It's nothing. I got a clean escape".

"Wait, you mean he was telling the truth?" Henley demanded, "Jack was right?".

"Yes. He was right. I got shot. It's nothing to worry about" I replied and she stared at me, suddenly going very pale, "You got shot...".

Then she fainted.

* * *

I quickly stepped forward, managing to catch her before she hit the floor, but I couldn't hold back the slight whimper as it tugged the stitches.

* * *

Bending down, I managed to throw her arm over my good shoulder, and easily picked her up, walking over and laying her down on the couch in the sitting room. I didn't have the strength to bring her any further than that with my current condition.

* * *

"You never got over her did you?" Merritt asked quietly, slowly following me in with Jack trailing behind him.

I turned to him confused, "What do you mean?".

He sighed and rolled his eyes at me, "Henley. You and her. In a relationship... I'm guessing she called it off. And you wish you could go back and start it all over again".

I stared at him.

He smirked, "I'm a Mentalist Danny. I notice these things... And besides, anyone could tell once upon a time the two of you went out with each other".

"... But that's just it isn't it?" I asked, "Once upon a time. It wasn't exactly a fairy tale Merritt. If we weren't yelling at each other, we were practicing for the show. If we weren't practicing for the show, we were yelling at each other. So yea, she called it off. We broke up. She quit as my assistant. Went solo. I never heard from her again... Not until Rhodes put his scheme into action".

He frowned, "Wow... I never thought you'd actually admit it... But hey, we learn a new thing every day".

I glared at him, "If you are done with the random questioning of my past relationships, I would very much like to go to bed. I haven't slept in the past 48 hours, I just spent the night in a prison cell, and to top it all off, I got some moron to put a bullet through me. So, as you can imagine, I'm quite tired right now".

Jack stared at me, "... No. You're not allowed to go to bed. Cause if you do, Henley will murder us. Literally. And you'll have to bury the bodies... So no, we must keep an eye on you... Which means you're staying here were we can watch you... Let's put on a movie!".

I was even too tired to argue, and I collapsed into the armchair across from the TV, bringing my legs up to my chest and resting my head on the back of the chair.

* * *

Less than 10 minutes later, Jack and Merritt had decided on the movie, made popcorn, and had turned off the lights and shit the curtains, leaving the room in total darkness asides from the TV.

* * *

Less than 5 minutes after that, my eyes slowly flickered closed out of their own accord.

* * *

And less than 2 minutes from that, I had drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

*Beep beep... Beep beep... Beep beep*.

I groaned and rolled over, muttering something like "Jack, turn it off", before pulling the quilt back up over my head again.

*... Beep beep... Beep beep*.

What the hell was beeping?

Forcing myself to open my eyes, I found my phone on the table next to me, surprised to find that I was in the sitting room, with a blanket pulled over me on the couch.

Oh yea.

Jacks movie night.

* * *

Yawning, I reached over and blindly grabbed my phone, answering it just as the third set of beeping started.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly, yawning again.

"Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?".

I froze.

All sleepiness gone from my head.

I tried to ignore how my hands were shaking.

"Not really" I replied, thankful that my voice didn't break, "But then again, you never really were the one for time were you?".

"Is that a prison joke?" He asked, and I could picture the grin on his face, "Because if it is, it's not very good".

"Well you know me, man, always up for a laugh" I replied sarcastically and he laughed, "Isn't that true? But tell me, Danny, how's life?".

"Oh you know, it has it's ups and downs" I replied nonchalantly and he laughed again, "I suppose everyone's the same in their own way... But come on, you never told me about your rise to fame. I'm hurt".

"Well I would have thought everyone would know but... Well... You aren't everyone now are you?" I said.

"No. I'm not... Because I want revenge Danny" He growled, "And do you know who I want revenge on?".

"No but I have a rough idea that you're going to tell me" I muttered, but he ignored me and carried on, "It's you, kid. Just you".

"Come on man, seriously? You've been saying that since we were kids" I shot back and he growled at me, "You're dead to me J Daniel Atlas, and I WILL make you pay for what you did... Besides, I'm pretty sure those three friends of yours will make pretty interesting test subjects to find out what's the slowest way to die".

I immediately straightened up, my voice harsh and dangerous, "Don't. You. Fucking. Touch. Them".

He laughed, "And who's gonna stop me? You? My little baby brother? That's cute Danjay, real cute".

I flinched slightly at his tone, "... You haven't called me that since I was 14".

"What? Danjay? That little nickname I gave you? As I said, cute" He replied flatly, "Now, as I was saying-".

* * *

I hung up.

* * *

I literally just dropped the phone, pressed a button, and hung up.

* * *

Half way through his magnificent grand speech.

* * *

Damn I was going to pay for that later.

* * *

Letting out a shaky breath, I stared down at the phone in my hands as it rang again.

I slowly hit the caller button and answered.

"Well that wasn't very nice now was it?" He asked, "Hanging up on you-".

I turned off the phone.

And threw it across the room where it hit the wall.

Yet stayed intact.

Stupid Nokia.

* * *

I out my head in my heads, swearing under my breath in numerous amounts of languages.

"Bad morning, huh?" Someone asked and I glanced up to fine Merritt leaning against the door, two coffee cups in his hands.

I sighed, falling back in the chair, "Bad phone reception".

He nodded, walking in and handing me a cup before taking the seat across from me.

I muttered a quick thanks.

"... You wanna talk bout it?" Merritt asked slowly.

"No".

"Well I do. So there. Tough. Start talking" He replied and I smiled slightly, "... It was my brother".

"... Ok" He said, "And what did he say?".

"That he was out of prison. Coming to kill me. Going to hurt everyone I care about. Blah blah blah. Stereotype villain stuff" I replied.

He smirked, "Sounds about right. But it's hard to take a Disney movie seriously".

"Yea. Well. He is serious" I muttered, "And he's coming to finish the job he started when I was 14".

"... That isn't all he said, is it?" Merritt asked quietly, "... He threatened someone... Someone besides you...".

I glanced up at him, taking a sip from the coffee cup, "... He threatened to kill the team".

"And you think he's telling the truth?".

"He's my brother. I KNOW he's telling the truth" I replied, "He's serious".

"Well then, we'll just have to get to him first" Merritt replied and I smiled slightly, "Not that easy man. He's got top level security last I checked. All ex-gang members. He's well protected".

"Then what are we gonna do?".

"I don't know".

"Got any plan at all?".

"... No".

* * *

_9th January 2013_

_My first post in almost three days._

_I just don't have time to write I guess._

_No, actually, scratch that, I have PLENTY of time to write, but I don't._

_I just don't._

_All because that moron decided to ring me to day._

_Because I need to think._

_I need to think about my brother._

_I need to think about his threats._

_And I need to think about my funeral._

_Maybe I should get a steel coffin..._

_No._

_Stop this._

_You are NOT going to die._

_Not at the hands of HIM anyway._

_And definitely not because of anything even remotely related to him._

_At all._

_I just needed a plan._

_A plan which I don't have._

_Not even the briefest idea._

_... I need to do more thinking._

_J. Daniel Atlas_


End file.
